Les Z'amours de Drago et Hermione
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago et Hermione participent au célèbre jeu télévisé les Z'amours. Et qu'est ce que cela donne ? Lisez et vous saurez ONE SHOT


Bonjour, Bonjour ! Oui, c'est bien moi qui revient avec un OS. Ceux qui me lisent régulièrement on déjà du en entendre parler et non, vous ne rêvez pas, depuis le temps que je le mentionne, mon OS de Drago et Hermione aux Z'AMOURS est enfin là. Vous pouvez sortir le champagne xD En même temps j'avais dit janvier, on est le 31 certes mais nous sommes tout de même toujours en janvier.

Cet OS ca fait au moins mille ans que je l'ai commencé mais ensuite je me suis mise à écrire ma prochaine longue fic à côté du coup j'ai eu du mal à le terminer mais breffons, breffons, le voici le voilà !

Ah oui, un petit truc, l'animateur, je ne sais pas si vous avez ou regardez toujours les z'amours mais perso quand je regardais, j'ai toujours trouvé que Tex était vraiment relou dans son genre, rien que sa voix m'énerve et là eh bien...il faut l'imaginer comme ça hihi

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'émission les** z'amours**, je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient mais je vais dire **France 2** juste pour dire quelque chose xD

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Les Z'amours de Drago et Hermione<span>

.

Hermione finissait tout juste de disposer boissons et amuses-bouche sur la table, que la sonnerie retentit. Elle redressa mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas vers la porte qu'une tornade blonde passa devant lui.

« J'ouvre, j'ouvre ! »Hurla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa faire. Il avait tellement attendu que ce jour arrive qu'elle allait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

Drago ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec ravissement que tout=s leurs amis étaient arrivés en même temps : il y avait Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Daphné, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Théo, Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus et Marcus.

Ils entrèrent tous en file indienne et allèrent s'installer dans le salon, après avoir salué Hermione.

.

« Alors mon pote, c'est le grand jour ! Depuis le temps que tu nous rabâches les oreilles avec ça ! » Commença Blaise.

« J'espère que vous avez gagné au moins. » Fit Ron. « Hermione a pas voulu me le dire. »

« Certainement pas. C'est la surprise. » S'exclama Drago.

« Cherche pas Ron. C'est évident qu'ils ont gagné. Tu crois que Malefoy nous en aurait parlé pendant des mois et qu'il aurait insisté pour tous nous inviter si ils avaient perdu. »

« La ferme rouquine. Attend de voir avant d'avancer des choses que tu ne sais pas. »

« C'est ça…Malefoy…ça fait six mois que ça a été tourné et six mois que tu nous barbes à chaque fois qu'on te voit. Je plains tes amis. »

« Oh oui…plains-moi Potter. » Fit Blaise en lançant une œillade à Ginny.

« Laisses ma femme tranquille Zabini. » Marmonna Harry.

« Oh Potter tu ne vas pas commencer à… »

« Tais-toi Blaise ! Taisez-vous tous ! Je viens d'allumer la télé là et ça va commencer alors fermez-là si vous ne voulez pas que je sorte ma baguette ! » S'énerva Drago.

« Drago du calme ! »

« Mais chérie ! Ça va commencer. »

« Oui ! Je sais. Assieds-toi et arrête d'aboyer sur nos invités. Qui veut à boire ? »

Drago grogna en voyant que tout le monde voulait à boire et pressa intérieurement Hermione de se dépêcher de servir. Les yeux rivés à l'écran de la télé, il surveillait l'avancée des publicités, prêt à bondir lorsque l'émission allait commencer.

Hermione reboucha les bouteilles qu'elle posa par terre et s'installa sur un pouf, attendant comme tout le monde que l'émission commence. Pour tout dire, elle avait hâte. Parce que Drago devenait insupportable à en parler tout le temps, tout les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, à rabâcher toujours la même chose « et tu te rappelles de ce moment ci » et « quand il est arrivé ça » et bla bla bla. Elle avait également hâte d'y être parce que Ron et Pansy lui tapaient sur le système à demander constamment si ils avaient gagnés. Elle failli céder et le leur dire plusieurs fois, la seule chose l'ayant retenue avait été la perspective de se faire tuer par Drago si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait dévoilé leur secret. Et connaissant Ron et Pansy, il l'aurait forcément appris.

« CA COMMENCE ! CA COMMENCE ! » Hurla Drago en faisant un bond dans le canapé.

Il attrapa la télécommande et monta le son presque au maximum alors que tout le monde rivait ses yeux à l'écran de télé.

.

La musique entrainante du générique retentit dans le salon alors qu'à l'écran s'affichait un couple qui marchait le long d'une plage avec plein de petits cœurs rouges tout autour d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est moche comme générique. »

« Ta gueule Blaise et écoutes ! Tu déconcentres tout le monde. » Beugla Drago.

Le générique s'estompa, laissant place au titre de l'émission et un plan rapide sur le public avant que l'animateur ne fasse son entrée en courant, les cheveux gominés et le sourire éclatant.

.

« Bonjour et bienvenue sur le plateau des z'amours, l'émission au top du top pour vous faire vivre les affres de l'amuuur. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons trois nouveaux couples. Je vais vous les présenter, voici Gisèle et Henry qui nous viennent de Manchester, bonjour à vous. »

« Putain ! Même les vieux jouent à ce truc ! Non mais regardes-ça, ils ont quel âge ? »

« Théo. LA FERME ! »

« A côté de Gisèle et Henry, venant de Bristol nous accueillons Lucy et Martin, bonjour, bonjour.

Et enfin, ils arrivent tout droit de Londres, nous saluons Hermione et Drago. »

La caméra fit un gros plan sur Hermione et Drago qui souriaient et applaudissaient et le salon résonna d'exclamations diverses.

« C'est quoi cette chemise que tu portes Malefoy ? »

« Oh ça va. Je ne voulais pas la porter. C'est l'habilleuse qui m'a forcée ! »

« REGARDEZ ! Dans le public ! C'est moiiii. » Hurla Blaise.

« Putain ! Blaise était là ? Blaise est venu ? Mais…mais alors il sait lui. C'est dégueulasse ! » S'écrièrent Ron et Pansy en chœur.

« Chuut. »

« Et voilà, ils sont tous présentés, ils sont tous beaux, et maintenant on envoie les z'amouuuuuurs. »

.

L'animateur fit un clin d'œil à la caméra et un énorme cœur le remplaça à l'image. Puis il revint à l'écran avec les trois hommes qui étaient debout devant un petit pupitre, en face de l'animateur.

« Bon, on est plus tranquille entres hommes ! » Commença l'animateur « C'est qu'elles sont pénibles parfois ah…ah…non ? Vous ne réagissez pas. Les hommes de nos jours, ils ont l'air d'avoir peur de leurs femmes. » Dit-il en décrochant un sourire colgate à la caméra. « Bon, alors Henry…Henry frome Manchestère. » Dit-il en imitant – très mal – l'accent français « Henry vous êtes marié à Gisèle depuis combien de temps. »

« Cinquante-deux ans. »

« Wow. Et vous n'en avez pas marre ? »

« …euuuuh. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, n'allez pas plus loin. Henry, je reviens à vous dans quelques instants. Martin, Martin vous êtes avec Lucy depuis six mois c'est bien cela ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Bon, vous n'avez pas encore le temps d'en avoir marre alors. Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?»

« Grâce à un speed-dating. »

« Un speeeeed-dating » Fit l'animateur avec un air connaisseur « C'est un truc de jeune ça. Elle était la première à passer ? »

« Non. La troisième. Il y en avait encore sept après elle mais tant pis… »

« Je vois. Je vois. A vous Drago. Pas de speed-dating pour vous ? »

« Non. Ce n'est absolument pas mon style. » Répondit Drago avec aplomb.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans le public et la caméra zooma sur Blaise qui se tordait de rire sur son siège, surement parce qu'il savait très bien que Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un speed-dating et qu'il venait de proférer un beau mensonge.

La caméra revint sur Drago qui attendait patiemment que l'animateur continue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pas de speed-dating pour Drago alors. Racontez-nous donc où est-ce que vous avez rencontré Hermione ?»

« A l'école. »

« A l'école ! Amour de jeunesse alors. »

« Certainement pas. Je la détestais lorsque nous étions à Poud…à l'école. Enfin, je l'ai détesté jusqu'à la dernière année, puis nous sommes devenus amis et puis après… »

« Nous comprenons, nous comprenons. Drago qui est avec Hermione depuis 3ans. Vous savez qu'un célèbre auteur français à écrit un livre qui s'intitule « L'amour dure trois ans » (1), prenez-garde »

Drago lui jeta un regard réfrigérant et l'animateur se racla la gorge, avant de revenir vers Henry.

« Bon. Henry. Martin. Drago. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Si vous vouliez vous venger de votre femme, quel objet jetteriez-vous dans les toilettes ? »

« Ses semelles orthopédiques. » Fit Henry qui était le premier à répondre.

Des murmures outragés retentirent dans le public et la caméra fit un nouveau plan sur Blaise qui était le seul parmi les visages indignés à rire comme si Henry venait de sortir la blague du siècle.

« Ses semelles orthopédiques. C'est pas très gentil ça Henry. »

« C'est pour me venger non ? »

« Certes. Martin ? »

« Son iphone. »

« Son _téléphone portable. _On ne cite pas de marque c'est contraire à la charte de la chaine. Vous avez lu le règlement pendant le maquillage ?»

« Euh… »

« Je vois. Alors je répète. Pas. De. Marques. Drago ? Qu'est ce que vous jetteriez dans les toilettes pour vous venger d'Hermione ? »

« Son exemplaire dédicacé de l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

Il eut un sourire en coin après avoir prononcé cette phrase et l'animateur le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« L'histoire de Poudlard ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Un livre. Vous ne connaissez rien ou quoi. »

« Ohhh…public ! Défendez-moi. Je me fais agresser par un candidat."

« Bouuuh, Boouhhh. »

« Oh ça va ! Il ne connait pas l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Sifflez-le lui. »

Drago fit son petit sourire charmeur au public qui retourna sa veste et se mit à siffler l'animateur, même si aucun d'eux ne connaissait ce fameux livre qu'il était prêt à jeter dans les toilettes.

« Bon…bon…lors du premier rendez-vous, la tension entre vous était plutôt, 'gelée, le premier rendez-vous c'est fait pour s'apprivoiser' 'tiède, vous auriez bien pu continuer avec un peu d'aide' ou bien 'chaud bouillant, il ne restait plus qu'à enlever les vêtements.' Martin ? »

« Chaud bouillant. »

« Ah ben oui, c'est speed, c'est speed. »

« Tout à fait » Affirma Martin « Chez-moi tout est speed. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Drago ? »

« Chaud bouillant aussi. Si on avait pu passer directement à l'étape enlever les vêtements ça aurait été parfait.

« Eh ben dites donc ! Ces jeunes. Henry, je vous en prie, sauvez-moi. »

« Humm…je dirais tiède. On n'était pas comme eux nous à l'époque. »

« Vous me rassurez Henry. Le premier rendez-vous avec Gisèle, c'était où ? »

« Oh…à une guingette. »

« Ahhh… Elle part en virée shopping avec sa meilleure amie en vous promettant « je reviens en fin d'après-midi » et elle rentre finalement à 21h, sans même avoir ramené de quoi manger. Comment réagissez vous ? Vous l'accueillez comme si de rien n'était, vous avez préparé le diner, vous lui demandez si elle s'est amusée et vous voulez voir ce qu'elle a acheté Vous avez invité vos meilleurs amis à regarder le match de foot, en plus ils ont ramené de la pizza et si elle n'est pas contente, il fallait qu'elle arrive avant. Vous lui faites la tête : vous mourrez de faim et étiez à deux doigts d'appeler votre mère pour qu'elle vienne vous faire à manger, elle aurait pu prévenir et si elle aime tant passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, autant qu'elle vive avec elle. Drago, qu'est ce que vous choisissez ? »

« Euuh… vous pouvez répéter la première ? »

« Vous l'accueillez comme si de rien n'était, vous avez préparé le diner, vous voulez savoir si elle s'est amusée et ce qu'elle a acheté. »

« Humm…je vais dire celle-ci. »

La caméra zooma une nouvelle fois sur Blaise qui ne se gênait pas pour rire, puis revint sur l'animateur qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Ce jeune homme dans le public, vous le connaissez ? »

« Ouais…malheureusement. » Fit Drago.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Blaise. Mon meilleur ami…normalement. »

« Ahhhhh le meilleur ami, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort de rire le meilleur ami ? »

La caméra revint sur Blaise, qui avait à présent un micro en main et qui essayai tant bien que mal de se calmer.

« Non mais franchement… »Articula-t-il « Drago ne sait même pas faire à manger. »

« Ohhhhhh. » Fit le public, alors que Drago affichait une mine renfrognée.

« Nous verrons bien ce que dira Hermione. » Fit alors l'animateur. « Henry, que choisissez vous ? »

« Ma mère étant décédée, je vais choisir la deuxième. »

« Ah ah ah. Martin ? »

« La deuxième aussi. »

« Parfait ! Parfait. Dernière question à présent. Entre votre chère et tendre et votre mère les relations sont : au top, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde, s'appellent tous les soirs et complotent derrière votre dos. Cordiale, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'est la belle-fille et elle la belle-mère ou alors, les relations sont hypocrites, en face à face elles s'adorent mais le dos tournés elle se plantent des couteaux dans le dos. Drago ? Que nous vaux cette exclamation ? » Demanda l'animateur.

« Je sais ce que je vais répondre. »

« Un peu de patience, nous allons demander à Martin en premier. »

« Relations cordiales. »

«C'est noté. Henry ? »

« Cordiales également. »

« Drago ? »

« Hypocrites ! »

« Ah booon. Hermione est comme ça. »

« Vous ne l'imaginiez pas n'est ce pas. Et pourtant si. Hermione manie très bien l'hypocrisie. »

« Je me trompe ou vous avez l'air fier en disant cela. »

« J'aime toutes les qualités de ma chérie. »

« Ohhhhhhh. » Fit le public

« Regardez-le, regardez-le. Il sait parler aux femmes celui-ci. Quel charmeur ! Allez, une courte page de publicité et on se retrouve. »

.

Le cœur rouge accompagné de la petite musique signalant la pub eut à peine le temps de retenir que plusieurs regards meurtriers se posèrent sur Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que les avais accompagnés ? » S'énerva Pansy « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as choisi lui ? C'est dégueulasse. » S'écria-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers Drago « C'est moi ta meilleure amie. En plus il sait si vous avez gagné. C'est absolument injuste. »

« Ouais et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un de tes amis à toi aussi ? » Questionna Ron. « Tu es injuste Mione. »

« Bon ça va. A quelques semaines prêt vous en êtes au même point que Blaise. Parlons plutôt de moi. Je suis beau hein. »

« Magnifique. » Ricana Harry « Franchement, ce jour est à graver dans ma mémoire. « Malefoy qui parle de l'histoire de Poudlard dans un jeu télévisé moldu. »

« J'aurais voulu t'y voir Potter ! Il fallait bien que je réponde à la question. Vous n'êtes que des jaloux. » Ronchonna-t-il en voyant ses amis se moquer de lui.

Il voulu leur lancer une poignée de cacahouètes à la figures mais le générique retentit de nouveau et tous les visages se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'écran de télévision. L'animateur réapparut à l'écran, et l'on pouvait voir à côté de lui les trois couples, assis côte à côte dans des grands fauteuils blancs.

.

« Mesdames, mesdames, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour cette manche. Vos hommes ont répondu à mes questions, et je ne suis pas sur qu'il aient dit toute la vérité, mais c'est ce que nous allons voir dans un instant. N'est ce pas Lucy… Lucy ! Si Martin voulait se venger de vous, quel objet jetterait-il dans les toilettes ? »

« Hummm… »Fit Lucy « J'hésite entre deux…euuuh. »

« Il faut vous décider. »

« Euuuh…mon portable. »

« Nous vérifions tout de suite…et c'est une bonne réponse. »

Martin avait sorti un petit carton avec écrit « téléphone portable » dessus. Il le montra à la caméra pendant que le public applaudissait et se pencha ensuite vers Lucy pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Gisèle. »

« Je pense à mes romans harlequin. »

« Vos romans harlequins ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Gisèle. Vous lisez des harlequins ? A votre âge. »

« Il faut bien. Le Henry il va se coucher tôt, il faut que je trouve mon bonheur ailleurs ! »

« Ohhhhhh. » Fit le public.

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus Gisèle. Henry ? »

Henry montra le carton qui indiquait « semelles orthopédiques » et frappa sa femme sur la tête avec le dit carton, alors qu'un petit bruitage retentissait.

« Hermione, nous passons à vous à présent. Qu'est ce que Drago jetterait dans les toilettes pour se venger de vous ? »

« Mon exemplaire dédicacé de l'histoire de Poudlard. » Répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

« Eh bien ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse franche. Vous n'avez pas hésité un seul instant. »

« Il me l'a déjà fait. Alors si il a répondu autre chose, je ne comprends pas. »

« Il vous l'a déjà fait ? Vous nous aviez caché ça Drago. »

« Elle l'avait cherché ! »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh »

« Racontez-nous Drago. Le public et nos téléspectateurs sont suspendus à vos lèvres. »

« Elle est allée au cinéma avec mon meilleur ami. Sans moi. Alors j'ai pris son livre et je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes. C'est tout. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas gentil. Son livre préféré ! »

« Oh ça va…il suffisait de lancer un s… »

« Est-ce que je peux voir la réponse ? » Coupa Hermione en lui donna un coup de coude discret. »

L'animateur approuva et Drago sortit son carton ou était inscrite la bonne réponse. Décidant de faire comme Martin, il se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa, posant une main sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres jouèrent avec les siennes, longtemps et le public applaudissait à tout rompre.

Mais sans prévenir, Hermione se recula, les joues plus que rouges, attrapa le carton de réponse que Drago tenait toujours et l'abattit sur sa tête.

« Bouuuuuuh. » Fit le public. »

« Aïe, Hermione ! ça fait mal. On a eu la bonne réponse en plus. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un deuxième coup. « Ne m'embrasses pas comme ça devant tout le monde. On passe à la télé. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tu ne dois pas faire comme si on était tous seuls à la maison. » Grinça-t-elle en lui donnant un autre coup de carton. »

« Tu m'énerves. Si je ne peux même m'amuser… » Dit-il en croisant les bras.

La caméra zooma sur Drago qui affichait un air boudeur et contrarié, avant de basculer vers Blaise qui était écroulé de rire. Puis elle revint sur l'animateur qui semblait bien s'amuser.

« Ah lala, que seraient les z'amours sans quelques petites frictions. Question suivante. Lors du premier rendez-vous, la tension entre vous était plutôt 'gelée, le premier rendez-vous c'est fait pour s'apprivoiser ' tiède, vous auriez bien pu continuer avec un peu d'aide' ou bien 'chaud bouillant, il ne restait plus qu'à enlever les vêtements. Lucy, qu'est ce que vous me dites ? »

« Chaud bouillant. »

« Vérifions, vérifions. Et c'est une bonne réponse. Tout est speed chez vous ! Hermione ? »

« Je dirais la première, le premier rendez-vous est fait pour s'apprivoiser. »

« QUOI ? »

« Drago, montrez-nous le carton. »

Il s'exécuta, avant de donner un petit coup à Hermione qui secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes totalement à l'opposé. Lui voulait vous enlever vos vêtements. » Commenta l'animateur.

« Oh, mais je le sais bien. Mais jamais je ne fera ça au premier rendez-vous et il le sait très bien. Je pense qu'il a répondu par rapport à son fantasme de premier rendez-vous. La réalité n'était pas du tout la même. N'est ce pas mon chéri ? »

« … »

« Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ? »

« C'était chaud bouillant entre nous, dès la première fois. »

« Absolument pas. Tu devais avant toute chose faire tes preuves. »

« Mauvaise foi… »Marmonna Drago avant de reprendre son air renfrogné.

Hermione voulu poser sa main sur son genou mais il la repoussa et se tourna légèrement sur le côté, déclenchant un éclat de rire du côté de Blaise.

« Bon, Gisèle, qu'est ce que vous me dites ? »

« Gelée aussi, comme Hermione. »

« Dommage Gisèle, Henry à répondu tiède. Comme quoi les hommes, vous n'êtes pas dans le même monde que ces dames… alors, alors… Vous partez en virée shopping avec votre meilleure amie en lui promettant « je reviens en fin d'après-midi » et vous rentrez finalement à 21h, sans même avoir ramené de quoi manger. Comment réagit-il ? Il vous accueille comme si de rien n'était, il a préparé le diner, il vous demande si vous vous êtes amusée et il veut voir ce que vous avez acheté Il a invité ses meilleurs amis à regarder le match de foot, en plus ils ont ramené de la pizza et si vous n'êtes pas contente, il fallait arriver avant. Il vous fait la tête : Il meurt de faim et était à deux doigts d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne lui faire à manger, vous auriez pu prévenir et si vous aimez tant passer du temps avec votre meilleure amie, autant que vous alliez vivre avec elle. Alors Hermione ? Qu'a répondu Drago a votre avis. »

« Huumm…j'hésite, j'hésite. Parce que il fait la tête mais généralement il veut quand même voir ce que j'ai acheté… »

« Ahah, vous vous rachetez avec vos achats. »

« C'est un peu ça oui…Donc…si je mets dans la tête de Drago…je dirais la une. »

Drago brandit son carton, tout fier de lui et Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci il comprit et ne s'attarda pas, mais cette bonne réponse eut le mérite de le faire arrêter de bouder.

« Blaise nous a dit que Drago ne savait pas faire à manger, Hermione. »

« Il exagère peut-être un peu mais dans le fond…il sait faire des pâtes. »

« Je vois, je vois…Gisèle ? »

« Euhh, il a invité des amis. »

« Nous vérifions. Et oui, c'est une bonne réponse ! Lucy. »

« La troisième. »

« Montrez-nous le carton Martin…non, Martin invite des amis. »

« Hmpfff, il fait surtout la tête. » Fit Lucy.

« Eh bien, entre Martin et Drago, nous sommes gâtés ! »

« Oui, et c'est bien nous qui devons les supporter. »

« Roooh, voyons, voyons, mais vous les aimez pourtant vos hommes ! Allez, dernière question pour vous mesdemoiselles. Entre vous et sa mère les relations sont : au top, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde, vous vous appelez tout les soirs et vous complotez derrière son dos. Ou alors les relations sont cordiales, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'est la belle-mère, vous êtes la belle-fille, et enfin, les relations sont hypocrites, en face à face vous vous adorez, mais le dos tourné, vous vous plantez des couteaux dans le dos. Lucy ? »

« Humm…je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est entre le cordial et l'amical. Hum…Martin s'en plaint souvent alors je vais dire au top. »

« Ohh, quel dommage. » S'exclama l'animateur, alors que Martin exhibait son carton « cordiales. » « Gisèle, qu'est ce que vous allez me dire ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué, à notre âge, vous pensez bien que la mère d'Henry n'est plus avec nous. » «

« C'est bien ce qu'il nous a dit, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les questions. »

« Je vais dire cordiales alors ! »

« Bravo Gisèle ! C'est la bonne réponse. Hermione…c'est à vous. »

« Hypocrites ! »

Drago poussa un petit cri de victoire et exhiba son carton, et le rangea rapidement sous son fauteuil pour pouvoir échanger un baiser avec Hermione qui souriait largement.

« Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça Hermione. » Intervint l'animateur.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, que venez-vous de répondre. »

« Ahh, sur l'hypocrisie ? mais ça s'applique avant tout à sa mère évidemment. »

« Excuses-moi ? » Fit Drago.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Oh je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est moi l'hypocrite. Ta mère sait très bien ce que je pense d'elle-même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Alors qu'elle, elle me déteste mais quand je suis là, elle est toujours à me faire ses courbettes et ses petits sourire, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle me critique dès que je ne suis pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. »

« Tu fais la même chose. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu as dis que même ta grand-mère ne porterait pas la robe qu'elle avait, alors que tu lui avait fait un compliment. »

« Mais ça Drago, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, c'est du savoir vivre. Quand ta mère critique notre couple et mon sang alors qu'elle ne cesse de répéter quand je suis là qu'il n'a pas d'importance. Ça c'est de l'hypocrisie. »

« Votre sang ? » Interrogea l'animateur surpris.

« Sa mère n'aime pas mon groupe sanguin. » Mentit Hermione « Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je n'ai toujours pas réussi. »

Drago semblait à présent complètement largué par cette histoire de groupe sanguin. Il en oublia même de répliquer et l'animateur porta à nouveau le micro à ses lèvres.

.

« Et c'est terminé pour cette première manche. Regardons à présent les scores. Drago et Hermione sont premiers à égalité avec Martin et Lucy. Henry et Gisèle sont un peu plus loin, mais rien n'est perdu. Une petite page de pub et nous nous retrouvons pour la deuxième manche ! »

.

« Ahahahahahah, Malefoy, crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier cette émission. » S'exclama Harry. »

« J'ai adoré quand Hermione t'a donné des coups de cartons. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une victime. » Renchérit Ron.

« La ferme Weasley. Je ne suis pas une victime. Je me demande si on a regardé la même émission. On est premier ! Vous avez vu ça. Premier. »

« Oui, oui…c'était trop drôle quand tu as voulu rouler une pelle à Hermione et qu'elle a su refréner tes ardeurs. » Déclara Théo.

Pansy et Ron acquiescèrent en rigolant et se mirent à rejouer la scène à leur façon.

Vexé, Drago croisa les bras et chercha du réconfort auprès d'Hermione qui se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose que personne n'entendit mais qui lui redonna le sourire.

« Et le coup du groupe sanguin Hermione. » Fit Harry « C'était bien trouvé. »

« Et les gens, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? » Intervint Blaise « Drago ne sait pas cuisiner. »

« Tais-toi Blaise, tu n'es qu'un menteur et un cachottier, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » »

« Sois pas jalouse Pans', Drago me préfère à toi c'est tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu le droit de venir. »

Pansy se leva, bien décidée à s'attaquer physiquement à ce traitre de Blaise, mais l'émission reprenait et Drago lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle se rasseye, avant de réduire tout le monde au silence.

.

Un cœur rouge apparu à l'écran, suivit de la musique de l'émission, et puis la caméra s'arrêta sur les trois filles qui se tenaient debout derrière le même espèce de pupitre, que les garçons. L'animateur se tenait devant elles, l'air absolument enjoué.

« Ah, j'aime me retrouver entre fille et être le seul homme. » Dit-il en riant tout seul de sa blague. « Les filles. Quelle est la chose qu'il préfère le plus chez lui ? Lucy, vous commencez. »

« La chose, c'est-à-dire une caractéristique physique ou une qualité ?»

« Quelle est la chose qu'il préfère le plus chez lui, c'est vous qui décidez. »

« Son humour. »

« C'est noté, Gisèle ? »

« Son nez. »

« Hermione, à vous. »

« Est-ce que je peux dire tout ? »

La public éclata de rire et l'animateur se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Que Drago s'aime. Non mais franchement, ne lui dites pas mais il est narcissique. Il pense qu'il est l'homme le plus beau du monde mais il se trompe. Mais bon, je pense que je vais répondre ses cheveux. C'est la chose qu'il préfère parmi tout. »

« Ses cheveux…ahhhh. »

« Oui, comme vous dites. Il a encore plus de produits pour en prendre soin que moi. »

« Elle est bavarde Hermione ! Nous en apprenons des choses ! Bon, Votre cher et tendre reçoit un texto ou une lettre qu'il refuse de vous montrer sous prétexte que ça ne vous regarde pas. Premièrement vous n'insistez pas, après tout il a le droit à son jardin secret. Deuxièmement vous faites celle qui s'en fiche mais vous attendez qu'il ai tourné de le dos pour aller voir en cachette de quoi il s'agit. Troisièmement vous vous énervez à grands cris, lui arrachez l'objet des mains, vous êtes en droit de tout voir et de tout savoir. »

« Je n'insiste pas. » Fit Gisèle.

« A votre âge nous n'avez plus rien à craindre de toute façon. Après tant d'années de mariage. »

« Exactement. »

« Hermione ? »

« Euuh ? La deuxième c'est ? »

« Vous faites semblant de vous en ficher mais vous allez voir en cachette. »

« Oui, c'est celle-là ! »

« Ahhhh, manipulatrice Hermione ! »

« Non. Je surveille c'est tout. Et il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Si un jour je trouve quelque chose de compromettant il m'entendra par contre. »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait alors ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Lucy ? »

« La deuxième aussi. »

« Bien. Vous faites toujours l'amour de la même manière et vous décidez de pimenter un peu votre vie sexuelle en achetant des petits accessoires. Comment réagit-il ? Il se met en colère 'je suis en capacité de te satisfaire tout seul', ou alors il est sceptique 'on peut essayer mais je ne suis pas sur que ça serve' ou bien il est excité 'c'est super chérie, vite au lit qu'on puisse les étrenner' ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Hermione ? »

« C'est tellement évident. La dernière. »

« Comme c'est bizarre, je ne suis pas étonné. Je commence à bien le connaitre le Drago. »

« Vous voyez ? C'est rapide après tout. Obsédé, menteur et narcissique. »

« Vous êtes sure que vous l'aimez ? »

« Certaine. Je préfère mettre en avant ses défauts, comme ça toutes les femmes qui doivent être en train de baver devant leurs télés vont y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer de me le piquer. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle est possessive. »

« Non. Drago est à moi et c'est simplement un état de fait. »

« Mesdemoiselles derrière vos écrans, tout est dit. Abandonnez vos espoirs. Gisèle, que me dites-vous ? »

« Il est sceptique. »

« Lucy ? »

« Sceptique aussi. »

« Très bien. Question suivante. Vous vous promenez mains dans la main dans la rue lorsque vous croisez son ex, cette fille que vous détestez et que vous rêveriez d'étrangler. Que fait-il ? Il fait comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et continue son chemin tranquillement, il a autre chose à faire que la regarder. Il va la saluer comme si de rien n'était et commence même à lui parler, et pendant ce temps là, vous n'avez qu'à attendre, ou alors il s'arrête, vous prend par la taille et vous embrasse, il veut lui montrer que c'est bel et bien terminé et qu'à présent, il n'y a que vous qui comptez. Gisèle ? »

« Il va la saluer. »

« Ah oui. »

« Oui, mais vous savez, après tant d'années de mariage, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Vous avez bien raison Gisèle. Lucy ? »

« Il continue son chemin. »

« Ahh toujours speed en effet. Et vous Hermione. »

« Il s'arrête et il m'embrasse. Il aime bien se faire remarquer. »

« Hermione, Hermione…laissez-le un peu tranquille ! »

« Il ne s'est pas gêné quand il était à ma place je suis sure… »

« Je ne peux rien dire. Question bonus. Il se dispute violemment avec son meilleur ami devant vous. Vous êtes plus du genre à rester sans rien faire, essayer de faire la médiatrice ou à prendre directement la défense de votre homme. »

« Je prend sa défense. » Fit Lucy.

« D'accord. Hermione. »

« Médiatrice. »

« Gisèle ? »

« Médiatrice aussi. »

Le générique retentit juste après cette réponse alors qu'une nouvelle page de publicité apparaissait à l'écran.

Hermione se leva immédiatement, mais une poigne ferme la ramena sur le canapé.

.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai dis tout ça sur moi ! » S'écria Drago.

« Je n'ai rien dit de mal. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as dit que j'étais un menteur. Alors que c'est toi la menteuse…en plus tu lis mes parchemins en cachette ! »

« Tu le savais très bien puisque tu as vu ma réponse et que tu l'as donnée en plus ! »

« Hééé, ne dites pas ce qui va se passer. » Intervint Théo.

« Oui mais j'imaginais. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire en vrai ! »

« Parce que tu te gênes toi peut-être ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » Répliqua Drago.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Oh quelle réponse intelligente. »

« Arrête de me prendre de haut. »

« Je ne te prends pas de haut. »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Toi aussi ! » Hurla Hermione.

« Euuuh. » Fit Neville d'une petite voix « Ça recommence. »

Croisant tous les deux les bras d'un air boudeur, Drago et Hermione reportèrent tout de même leur attention vers l'écran.

.

« Nous jouons pour un séjour en Crète, superbe île de la méditerranée, et nous saurons bientôt à qui il va revenir. Alors c'est parti messieurs, quelle est la chose que vous préférez le plus chez vous ? »

« Euuh mes muscles. » Fit Martin.

« Nous regardons…ah non. Lucy a dit votre humour. Henry ?»

« Je pense qu'elle a du dire mon nez. »

« Et vous avez raison ! Bonne réponse ! Drago c'est à vous. »

« Mes cheveux. »

« Eh bien. C'est la réponse qui fuse. Aucune hésitation. Hermione montrez nous. »

Hermione exhiba son carton et embrassa Drago alors que l'animateur reprenait la parole.

« Elle a quand même dit que vous aimiez tout avant de choisir les cheveux. »

« C'est vrai…je suis l'homme parfait, un vrai canon, qu'est ce que je peux y faire. »

Des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent dans le public, ainsi que des huées et l'animateur souriait comme dans une publicité.

« Quel phénomène ce Drago. Vous recevez un texto ou une lettre que vous refusez de lui montrer sous prétexte que ça ne la regarde pas. Comment réagit-elle ? Elle n'insiste pas, après tout vous avez le droit à votre jardin secret. Elle fait celle qui s'en fiche mais elle attend que vous ayez le dos tourné pour aller voir en cachette de quoi il s'agit. Ou bien elle s'énerve à grands cris, vous arrache l'objet des mains, elle est en droit de tout voir et de tout savoir. Henry c'est à vous. »

« Elle n'insiste pas. »

« Elle est comme ça Gisèle ? »

« Oh oui, elle me laisse tranquille. »

« Nous vérifions. Bonne réponse. »

« … »

« … »

« Ah, c'est à moi ! »

« Drago se réveille. Oui, c'est à vous. »

« Vous pouvez répétez les propositions ? »

« Il dort et en plus il ne m'écoute pas ! Elle n'insiste pas. Elle fait celle qui s'en fiche et elle va voir en cachette de quoi il s'agit, elle s'énerve et exige de tout savoir. »

« Elle fait celle qui s'en fiche et va voir en cachette. »

« Bonne réponse Drago. Martin ? »

« Elle s'énerve. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Lucy en montrant son carton. « C'est faux. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois. »

« Tu as oublié un zéro après le un. »

« Oulala, ça chambre, ça chambre. Question suivante . Vous faites toujours l'amour de la même manière et elle décide de pimenter un peu votre vie sexuelle en achetant des petits accessoires. Comment réagissez-vous ? Vous vous mettez en colère 'je suis en capacité de te satisfaire tout seul', ou alors vous êtes sceptique 'on peut essayer mais je ne suis pas sur que ça serve' ou bien vous êtes excité 'c'est super chérie, vite au lit qu'on puisse les étrenner'. Drago ? »

« Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser qu'on ne fait jamais l'amour de la même manière. »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? C'est faux peut-être ? »

« Réponds à la question. »

« Tout de suite ma chérie. La dernière évidement. »

« Bonne réponse. »

Drago se pencha pour avoir son bisou mais Hermione détourna la tête, toute rouge et encore gênée de sa phrase précédente. Le blond haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, l'air un peu boudeur.

« Martin ? »

« Je veux les essayer. »

« Regardons… eh non. Vous seriez sceptique selon Lucy. Et vous Henry. »

« Sceptique. »

« Et c'est une bonne réponse. Vous vous promenez mains dans la main dans la rue lorsque vous croisez son ex, cette fille qu'elle déteste et qu'elle rêverait d'étrangler. Que faites-vous ? Premièrement vous faites comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vue et vous continuez tranquillement votre chemin, vous avez autre chose à faire que la regarder. Deuxièmement vous allez la saluer comme si de rien n'était et vous commencez même à lui parler et pendant ce temps là elle n'a plus qu'à attendre ou troisièmement vous vous arrêtez, la prenez par la taille et vous l'embrassez, vous voulez lui montrer que c'est bel et bien terminé et qu'à présent il n'y a qu'elle qui comptez. »

« Je vais la saluer. »

« Nous regardons. Bonne réponse. A vous Martin. »

« Je continue mon chemin. »

« C'est la bonne également. »

« Euuuh. » Commença Drago « J'hésite entre deux…alors…euh…Je continue mon chemin. »

« Voyons voir. Ah non. »

Hermione exhiba son carton et en donna un coup violent sur la tête de Drago.

« Non mais tu te fiches de toi ? »

« Non ! J'ai hésité je te dis. Parce que ça dépend des ex. »

« Comment ça, ça dépend des ex. Ca ne dépend de rien du tout. Ce sont toutes des salo… »

« Hermione, Hermione ! Pas de gros mots à l'antenne. »

« Pansy sera ravie de savoir ce que tu penses d'elle. »

« Pansy ne compte pas. C'est pas pareil. »

« Bon, nous allons passer à la question bonus avant d'assister à une autre dispute sur le plateau. Vérifions les scores. Drago et Hermione ont une légère avance avant cette question bonus, mais rien n'est encore fait. Voici la question BONUS : Vous vous disputez violemment avec votre meilleur ami, devant elle. Elle est plus du genre à rester sans rien faire, à essayer de faire la médiatrice ou à prendre directement votre défense. Martin vous commencez. »

« La dernière. »

« Lucy montrez-nous…aïe. Mauvaise réponse. Drago ? »

« Vous pouvez répéter les propositions. »

« Encore ! » S'exclama l'animateur.

« Laissez tomber, il est blond. » Fit Hermione

« Drago écoutez bien : elle reste sans rien faire, elle fait la médiatrice ou elle prend votre défense. »

« Elle fait la médiatrice. » Grogna-t-il « Elle devrait prendre ma défense mais elle ne le fera jamais. »

« Ne boudez pas Drago. Parce que c'est une bonne réponse. Henry. »

« Médiatrice. »

« Bonne réponse. Jetons un œil au scores. ET c'est Drago et Hermione qui vont jouer la finale. Notre petit couple qui se sont connus à l'école et qui se détestaient à cette époque ! Allez vous installer sur le fauteuil pendant que nous offrons un cadeau à Gisèle et Henry et à Lucy et Martin. »

Lesdits cadeau apparurent à l'écran, puis un nouveau cœur rouge lui succéda et enfin, apparurent à l'écran Drago et Hermione. Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil et Drago se tenait debout derrière elle. La jeune femme souriait mais Drago avait l'air très concentré.

.

« Attention, attention. J'ai besoin de dix bonnes réponses. A chaque bonnes réponses vous entendrez ce petit bruit et à chaque mauvaise un bip retentira. C'est parti. Hermione, Drago connait-il, top, votre parfum de glace préféré ? »

« Oui. »

« Vanille. »

« Le métier de vos rêves. »

« Oui. »

« Bibliothécaire. »

« Le prénom de votre nourrice. »

« Non. »

« Votre matière préférée à l'école. »

« Oui. »

« La métamorphose. »

« Stop. »

Hermione se retourna vers Drago et le fusilla du regard alors que Blaise rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans le public.

« La métamorphose ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Non mais laissez, il devait penser au métamorphoses d'Ovide. Mais on a dit ma matière préférée Drago. Pas le livre. »

« Tout à fait. Et pour information, il s'agissait des mathématiques. On reprend. Hermione, Drago connait-il top, le prénom de votre meilleure amie. »

« Oui. »

« Ginny. »

« La boisson que vous consommez en plus grande quantité. »

« Oui. »

« Le thé au fruits rouges. »

« La profession de votre mère. »

« Oui. »

« Dentiste. »

« Le nom de votre premier animal de compagnie. »

« Oui. »

« Pattenrond. »

« Ce que vous collectionniez quand vous étiez petite. »

« Non. »

« Votre couleur préférée. »

« Le rouge. »

« Le moment de la journée que vous aimez le plus. »

« Oui. »

« Le matin. »

« Son animal préféré. »

« Oui. »

« Le chat. »

« Votre plus gros défaut. »

« Oui. »

« Le perfectionnisme. »

« Et c'est gagné ! Dix bonnes réponses. Drago et Hermione vous partez en Crète ! »

Drago se mit à hurler et souleva Hermione dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Des images de la Crète apparurent à l'écran, puis on revint sur les trois couples qui faisaient de grands sourires à la caméra. Drago serrait Hermione contre lui et touts les minis-disputes qu'ils avaient eut durant l'émission semblaient oubliés. Puis un dernier cœur rouge sur l'écran signa la fin de l'émission.

.

« ON A GAGNE ON A GAGNE ON A GAGNEEEEEE »

Dans le salon, Drago hurlait à plein poumons et regardait ses amis avec un air satisfait et fier de lui.

« Ah ! AH ! Vous voyez ! Même si j'aurais ou emmener Hermione en Crète quand je voulais, je suis allé à une émission moldue, moi, Drago Malefoy, et j'ai gagné ! Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça hein ? J'ai gagné une émission moldue. »

« Vous pensez qu'il va nous bassiner pendant combien de temps ? » Demanda Harry.

« Au moins trois mois. »

« Oui…c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Bon, eh bien moi je m'en vais. » Déclara Ginny. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« On ne peut même pas le charrier d'avoir perdu. C'est nul. »

« Mais…mais… REVENEZ BANDE DE JALOUX ! »

* * *

><p>(1) Fredéric Beigbeder, l'amour dure trois ans.<p>

Et voilàààà, comme quoi Drago est parfait, il arrive même à gagner des jeux moldus hihi

Une review et vous pourrez participer aux z'amours avec Drago ou Hermione !

Bisous Bisous et à bientôt


End file.
